indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Venice
Venice is a city located in the northeast part of Italy, on the Adriatic Sea, at the mouth of the Po River. With the main part of the city built on many tiny islands, much of the city is built on water, and canals are used instead of roadways. History In 1915, while in Venice with his father, Indiana Jones helped to stop a bomb plot by a madman seeking world domination. After being injured by an explosion while working as a spy in northern Italy in 1917, Jones was sent to Venice, accompanied by his nurse (and lover) Sofia, before begrudgingly taking on an assignment in Morocco with the French Foreign Legion. In 1918, Jones was transferred from French to American intelligence and was sent to report to Colonel Waters in Venice. From there, he and Waters departed on a mission to Transylvania. While in Venice, Jones encountered a fortune teller who divined that Jones would face incredible evil, and death would be the outcome. and Indiana Jones arriving in Venice.]] In 1938, Walter Donovan sent an expedition to seek out the whereabouts of the Holy Grail, and his initial team of Henry Jones, Sr. and Elsa Schneider came to Venice to search for clues leading to the location of the Grail. After Henry's disappearance, Indiana Jones was enlisted to both find his father and also continue the search for the Grail. He and Marcus Brody came to Venice, and met up with Dr. Schneider. At the library, which was a former church, Jones realized that his father was not researching in books for clues leading to the Knight's tomb, but actually searching for an entrance to the tomb. Discovering a way into the Venetian catacombs, Jones and Dr. Schneider ventured underground, searching for the tomb. Meanwhile, Brody was knocked out by members of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword. After finding the Grail Knight's shield and its information about the location of the Grail, Jones and Schneider narrowly escaped a oil fire set by Kazim, and then fled by motorboat through the docks from the Brotherhood's armed men. Eventually, Jones and Kazim faced off and fought while their boat was being shredded by a ship's propeller. Given information on his father's whereabouts by Kazim, Jones and Schneider left Venice to go to the Castle Brunwald, while Brody went ahead to Iskenderun to continue the search for the Grail. Locations within Venice * Canals and Piazzas * Piazza San Marco ** Biblioteca di San Barnaba * Venetian catacombs ** Tomb of Sir Richard * Donovan's apartments * Docks Appearances *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Spectre de Venise'' * * Masks of Evil *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''From Star Wars To Indiana Jones - The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' External links * Category:Cities